call_of_war_by_bytrofandomcom-20200215-history
Relations
Diplomatic Relations is a major aspect of the game. Overview The default relation is peace. All countries are at Peace with each other at game start. It is your choice whether you want to declare war on someone, or become allies. The choices you make usually determine whether or not you will make it to the end of a game, so choose wisely. Changing relations There are two ways to change relations. Trade You can trade with the other country. Usually you exchange relations (right of way for right of way, or shared map for shared map), but you can also "buy" relations by offering resources, units, provinces. See trade. You can't do this with AI, only active players. Diplomacy screen You can also change your relations by going to the diplomacy screen. Just click the icon under Your relations, then select the desired relation. The other player may not see the change quickly and won't usually change relations with you unless already agreed. Consider trading. If your intention is to fight an enemy, this is the formal way to declare war. The other country will automatically change relations to war as soon as an attack begins. It can also be helpful to change relations with AI to Right of Way, as they will usually do the same within 2-3 days. Note: Relations doesn't need to be equal for both sides. You can get Right of Way through a country or see another's map without sharing your map or granting Right of Way. Descriptions There are 7 possible relations in Call of War: War Your country and the enemy country are at war. Any units that meet will do battle. Any units within bombardment range are subject to damage, and any ground unit reaching an enemy province center unopposed will result in capture of the province. There is an automatic embargo on both sides. A small morale penalty is incurred for being at war. Embargo Cannot use the market to buy offers from the country you have been embargoed from, however both countries are still in peace. The AI tends to use this more than players do. Cease fire Ceasefire is a transition stage between war and peace. Units in combat disengage and no longer give or receive battle damage, but there is still a state of war for morale purposes. Peace This is the default. All countries are at Peace with each other at game start. Countries at peace can trade freely and do not incur a morale penalty for being at war. If two players (previously at war) declare peace to each other, all units in combat will disengage (also happens with cease fire) and morale will improve. Right of way Often used for building trust between potential allies, RoW allows military access through a foreign country without declaring war. With right of way relations you can move units through their country, but only units within the visibility range of your own units can be seen. Foreign units in your provinces will only show their movement to a province border, not the entire route. Shared map Both countries are now allies. Units can pass freely through the allied country and all units in their territory are visible. Info boxes for provinces in shared map countries display more information. Shared intelligence A high command feature. Exactly like share map, but allows you to see the allied country's espionage reports and the maps of other countries sharing maps with the ally. Ex.: If you share maps with Germany and Germany shares maps with Italy, you'll see both German and Italian maps. Category:Gameplay